We Have Forever
by MockingjayDream35
Summary: Darcy and Lizzie have been together for two and a half years. Lizzie started up her own media company and moved to San Francisco to live with Darcy. What's new for the LBD crew?
1. Playing Catch Up

**Hey guys! This is my second story and my first multi-chapter story. I'll most likely be updating this story every Friday or Saturday. Please read and review! I'd love to know how I can improve this story so it is enjoyable for you guys. - Kas**

* * *

William Darcy was never at a loss for words in any situation but this particular moment found him with no words prepared. He watched as his fiancée walked toward him, in the most stunning, form-fitting emerald green gown. Her fiery red hair was rolling in ringlets down her back. "Lizzie, you look… phenomenal. I mean, you always look phenomenal but today…" She giggled at him. "It's okay, darling. You don't have to correct anything. I think you look pretty swell yourself." She snuggled close to him and placed her hands on his chest, near his tie. He knew she loved to hold his tie while they kissed and he loved when she did it.

He smiled back at her and said, "Okay, I think we should get to this engagement party or Gigi and your sisters will probably lose their minds. And we haven't even mentioned your mother's reaction." She laughed boisterously at this. Darcy, over the years, had become more comfortable around Lizzie's family. She was actually sure that Darcy talked to Lydia more than she did. "I'm not exactly in a rush to be surrounded by squealing, excited women. I'd rather spend tonight with you, curled up in our bed. So everyone might kill us." He leaned down and kissed her. "We have forever for all of that. Let's celebrate us tonight. You work so hard at Illumination and this party can just be a night for fun and relaxation." She laughed at how ironic this statement was. "Funny, because I'm usually telling you that you work too hard. Alright, let's go."

As soon as they walked into the restaurant, everyone erupted in cheers and congratulations. Lydia walked up to them first. "It's about time you guys got here! Everyone was about to die from boredom." Darcy and Lizzie laughed at her. Lizzie leaned in and hugged her. "Well, we're here now. I'm so glad to see you. I'm sure Darcy is too." Lydia turned to Darcy. "Pshh, Darcenator missed me more than you did." She smiled and nudged his arm. He smiled back at her. "I am glad to see you, Lydia. How's everything in L.A.? Did you get that role in that movie?" Lizzie turned to Lydia. "You had an audition for a movie? How did Darcy know and I didn't?" She rolled her eyes playfully. "Well sis, if you would answer your phone more or call me like Darce, then you'd know. I haven't heard back from the casting director yet." A year after Lizzie moved to San Francisco, Lydia quit school to pursue acting. She realized eons after everyone else that she had a flair for the dramatics and loved to transform herself to another character. She had issues with being herself after the whole Wickham situation, so this was a needed release for her. "Well, I'll work on being better with communicating with my favorite little sister. I'm really proud of you." Lydia smiled and allowed Jane and Bing to greet the couple. Jane stepped forward and hugged Lizzie and smiled brightly at Darcy. "It's great to see you guys. I really hope you guys enjoy today." Bing patted Darcy on the back and hugged Lizzie and they walked away to mingle with everyone.

Jane and Bing got married about a year ago. No one was more excited than Mrs. Bennet. She practically sent out a newsletter to everyone they'd ever met or interacted with. It seemed like the further they'd got into planning Jane's wedding, the worse she got. Jane, as usual, was super understanding and said nothing about it. Their wedding went off without a hitch and they lived happily ever after. Bing and Jane just recently found out that she was pregnant and Lizzie was pretty sure Bing was more excited than Jane was. That was saying something because Jane was over the moon about being pregnant.

Lizzie and Darcy moved throughout the party, greeting all their guests. They'd just got through an awkward run-in with Caroline when Lizzie was pulled into a tight hug. "I thought you guys would never get here. I was pretty close to killing you both." Lizzie laughed at Gigi's comment. "We'd never miss a huge extravagant party thrown in our honor. We LOVE functions like this," Lizzie said sarcastically. "Now that I know how you truly feel, I'll go and find my brother." Lizzie smiled as Gigi walked off. Lizzie spotted one person she'd been looking for all night. "So this is where you've been hiding? Such a great maid of honor, eluding all attention from the bride." Charlotte chuckled. "Well bestie, you know I love attention just as much as you do." Lizzie chuckled at this and hugged her best friend. "I really have missed you. I really need to take more days off from Illumination to spend some time with everyone. I feel like we haven't talked in years. How's Collins & Collins? What genius Ricky Collins ideas have I missed out on?" Charlotte smiled. "Nothing worth mentioning but I have been meaning to ask you, is it okay if I bring someone to the wedding?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "Someone, as in a date? Way to bury the lead! Who's this guy?" Charlotte smiled. "His name is Liam. We met at that conference I went to in New York. We both discovered that we lived in San Francisco and he asked me out. We've gone on a few dates and we're getting pretty serious." Lizzie was about to say something when Darcy walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hello, Charlotte. I hope you're enjoying yourself, although I doubt that because you and Lizzie are so much alike and this can't possibly be entertaining to you." Lizzie looked at him, amazed at attentive he could be. That was something he had starting working on when they'd first started dating. They continued to talk while Lizzie sat there, content with everything that was happening in her life.


	2. Is That Really Necessary?

**Hey guys! I was trying my hardest to hold out on this chapter until Friday but I couldn't help it because I was just getting so excited that people are actually reading and liking my story. Thank you SOOOOOO much for the support. Since I'm so excited, I'll post chapter 3 on Friday. *Bonus chapter FTW!* I'm working on it right now and at this point, it is longer than than the first two. That means more reading for you! *Announcer voice* Please read & review! - Kas**

* * *

Darcy had a long day at Pemberley and he had come home to Lizzie, who was highly stressed out over Illumination and planning their wedding. Apparently, someone had neglected to tell her that one of her key employees was out of town and she needed something done ASAP that only that person could do. And on top of that, Gigi called her and told her that they needed to get dance lessons to do a big dance number at the reception. That idea smelled like Gigi through and through. "Can you just tell there's not enough room in the budget or something?" He laughed and hugged her. "I'll try to talk to Gigi. Just relax a little. Try to be cooler, like me." Lizzie laughed at this and kissed him. "I don't think I could be that cool. Maybe a little practice would work." He smiled wryly at her.

The next day, Darcy called Gigi and asked her out for lunch. She agreed and closed out by saying, "We have a lot of wedding details to iron out!" He released a gust of air before placing his phone back into his pocket. "William, I was telling Lizzie about an organized dance for the bridal party and she wasn't sold on it. Don't you think that is a good idea?" He placed his order with the waiter before answering. "Gigi, is all of that really necessary? You can just enter like any other bridal party and find your seats. All of this is really stressing Lizzie out. She can't look like a flawless bride if the process is killing her. You know that she doesn't like grand expressions. I think that's why I love her so much, because she didn't need anything grand to love me. She just knew she was it for me. Can we just scale things back, just a smidge?"

Gigi looked dumbfounded. "Wow, I didn't know this was stressing her out. She could have just told me and I'd cut back. Is she okay? I hope she didn't get too burnt out." Darcy smiled softly at his sister's genuine concern. "She'll be okay but all of this, coupled with Illumination, made her like a big ball of stress. I didn't know how to help with that if I was stressed too. I didn't want to overstress her. But I guess this will help." He gently pulled Gigi into his side and hugged her. "Let Lizzie know I'm going to call her and apologize immediately. I'll change the plans as soon as I can." He chuckled lightly. "I'll be sure to let her know."

A couple days later, Lizzie came in from work and unexpectedly kissed him. "What was that for?" he said while smiling minutely. She said, "That was for just listening and being so attentive and observant. I love you so much. Thank you for letting Gigi know how I was feeling. She's going to be my sister; I don't ever want to hurt her feelings. I couldn't do that if I was feeling the way I was feeling. It made it easier for me to let her know how I felt. I used to think that when I'd talk about things about work, you'd just shut me out and just make it look like you actually cared. But now I see that you are really listening to me. I really love you for that." She sat on his lap and kissed him again.

Lizzie asked herself how she got so lucky with Darcy. "So Gigi said that maybe we don't have to perform a musical. We agreed on one dance for the groomsmen and bridesmaids, right after we start our first dance. They'll finish off the song with us." He kissed her slowly. "Mm-hmm, is that right? So is Gigi fully aware of the budget details?" She smiled and kissed him. "Yes, all budget details are ironed out. I don't think it will be too many budget discrepancies." She grabbed the lapels of his vest and kissed him deeply. He growled on her lips and carried her to their shared bedroom.

They got close enough to having all their clothes off when Lydia burst through their bedroom door. Lizzie gave her a key to their loft if anything happened. "Lizzie, you promised me dinner tonight and I hope you're not backing out… OMG, ewwwwwwwww! Totes just almost walked in on Dizzie sex!" Darcy flushed a bright red and let a frustrated sigh. Lizzie quickly worked on covering her and Darcy. "Oh my god, Lydia! I am coming, get out of here!" Lizzie looked at Darcy, who was completely flustered, and laughed. "Oh my god, Darcy, you have got to see your face! I guess I should be more mortified that my baby sister just walked in on us almost having sex but you just look like you got caught slaughtering a family of cuddly bunnies."

He furrowed his brow. "This is not at all funny, Elizabeth." She knew he was upset when he called her Elizabeth. He got highly proper and detached. "Aww, sweetie, I was just kidding. I am sorry that happened. I am totally embarrassed now." She sat next to him on the bed and lightly kissed his face. He looked relieved. "I don't know I'm going to face her now. I am supposed to be like her older brother and she just walked in on that. I can't protect her if she looks at me like a joke." Lizzie's heart melted. "I love that you want to protect her. Trust me, it's not that serious. She'll laugh about it for a week and then forget about it. Trust me." He kissed her and placed his forehead onto hers. Lydia never forgot.


	3. Lizzie Bennet's Night Out

**Hey guys! I am SOOOO sorry about the delay on this chapter. Life has been so hectic for me. I play the trumpet in a performing group and my rehearsals are on the weekends but lately, instead of rehearsals being on Saturday or Sunday, it has been both days and I have been exhausted. And to top that off, I was having trouble finding inspiration. I think the second half of this might be a little rushed but I was trying to wrap it up a little faster. Please read & review! Let me know how you felt about his chapter! - Kas**

* * *

Lizzie, in no way, wanted a bachelorette party. From the first negative argument Lizzie put forward, she knew this was battle she was going to lose. Her first loss was actually at the hands of Jane. She made a point that, years earlier, Lydia and she "forced" her to have a highly uncomfortable bachelorette party and "there was no way in hell that she wasn't going to pay for that." Lizzie knew once Jane cursed and held a grudge, there was no way she was backing out of this. Her one condition for all of this to go down was that it had to be epic. She expected fireworks and parades if she was going to allow this monstrosity to go on. There was only one person qualified for that job and that was… Darcy. She laughed inwardly at this lame joke and thought about the true candidate for this impossible job: Lydia.

She knew this was supposed to be something that the maid of honor should plan but she explained the situation to Charlotte and she was 100% on-board. Lizzie knew she was more uncomfortable with the idea of having to plan an event like this already. Maybe that was why she looked relieved once she got the news. When she passed word to Lydia, she was sure she saw a mischievous glint in her eye. "I don't want to ruin all future Christmases by being the girl who killed her sister. It has to be perfect." Lydia jumped up and down. "I got your back, big sis! This will be massive on the scale of Lydia Bennet's fun-o-meter. I will not ruin this."

The next few weeks, things got interesting when Lydia would call her and say things like, "Your friends better cancel all activities for the day after." She was actually scared that Lydia might go too far and go too epic. Whenever Lizzie would ask about her plans, she would tell her that it's a surprise. If Lizzie wasn't stressed before, she was now. All the secrecy made her anxious. She called Jane to ask her about anything she knew. "Lizzie, I think you should just trust Lydia and let her do what she's doing. You chose her to do this for a reason. You already trust her; now show her you trust her. Just sit back and relax." Lizzie couldn't disagree with that. "You're right. It's Lydia. I wanted a party and she's going to give me one. I just have to relax. Thanks for being the best older sister and talking me off the ledge." Jane politely refused Lizzie's compliment. "This is what I'm supposed to do. Now I have to go because your wonderful niece is sitting right on my bladder. See you at your bachelorette party. Bye." Lizzie smiled at her phone and just told herself to allow Lydia to work.

She picked up her phone a few minutes later and called Lydia. "Lizzie, I am not telling you anything about your bachelorette party." She laughed lightly. "I'm not calling about that. I just tried to get some information from Jane and she told me to trust you and give you some room to work. So I'm backing off. I was just calling to see how my baby sister was. What's been going on with you?" Lydia stayed silent for a second and then answered. "Everything has been good. Do you know that role that I was telling you and Darcy about? I got it! I am going to be in an indie movie. I'm playing like this dark, twisty drug addict and the main character is a therapist. It's basically their love story." Lizzie was so proud of Lydia in that moment. "That's amazing news! When do you start filming?" Lydia didn't wait one second before answering. "I start the day after your wedding! After all that stuff with George…" Lizzie interrupted her. "You don't need to talk about that stuff if you don't want to."

"Lizzie, I want to. No one knows this but after everything happened, I started seeing a therapist. At first I went to try to figure out what was wrong with me, like why did I allow myself to be played like that by George? Then she helped me see that it wasn't my fault. She helped me trust again. It took me so long to trust again but I'm glad I finally did or Max would never be in my life." Max was Lydia's boyfriend. They have been dating since Lydia moved to LA. They just moved in together. He was a restaurant owner and he told Lizzie and Jane on many occasions that it was love at first sight. He admitted when he first met them that he faithfully watched Lizzie's blog. He said that he felt a connection to Lydia when he watched but he never imagined that he would actually meet her or even be lucky enough to be the one she loved. "I'm glad you told me this. There is no one happier for everything in your life than me. I might be beat out by Darcy. He is terribly protective of you." She heard Lydia laugh lightly on the other end. "I knew I was Darcenator's favorite. Tell him he better not think of running off with me. He's already marrying one of the best Bennet girls." Lizzie blushed furiously. "Thanks for that and seriously, thanks for everything else." They disconnected their call and Lizzie smiled to herself. She couldn't wait until her bachelorette party.

* * *

Lizzie was sitting at home, fully dressed, waiting on Lydia to pick her up. She was burning time by working on new ideas for Illumination when her phone started to ring. She answered. "Lydia, where are you?" She heard music in the background. "Why, sister about to get married, I'm outside. I hope you have something _hot_ on." Lizzie grimaced and said, "I'm coming outside. I'm actually afraid of what you have planned." She laughed. "No need to be; just be ready to have the time of your life." Lizzie braced herself for whatever monstrosity was standing outside her door. She closed her door behind her and turned to see Lydia standing in front of a black stretch limo. "Lizzie Bennet, you were perpetually single for a long time until you met Darcenator and now we are celebrating the fact that you are venturing into marriage. In honor of that, I have put together the greatest bachelorette party known to man and/or animal. But I have to blindfold you."

Lizzie let Lydia blindfold her and lead her into the limo. As soon as she sat down, she heard cheers. She felt someone pull her into a hug. "Hey there, almost sister-in-law. Here's your champagne. I spoke to William today. He wanted me to tell you he loved you and said to tell you 'Trust Lydia and relax. Be cool.' Whatever that means." Lizzie laughed. "Thank you for passing that message along. Can you pull out my phone from my purse and text Jane? Tell her it sucks that she's not here and I'll tell her all about it." She heard the tapping on her phone and then Gigi said, "Done! Sent and there's already a response. She said not to hold out any details and she hopes you enjoy it." Lizzie smiled and then she heard Lydia's voice rising above everyone else's. "As you all know, I'm Lydia. So Lizzie has no idea what I have planned for you all. By now you all should know everything, so no spoilers to Lizzie. This is why she is blindfolded. She didn't want this party at all but after we all told her to stop being lame, she agreed only if I made it unforgettable and I am pretty sure she'll never forget today. So everyone, drink your champagne and we'll make our first stop really soon." Everyone cheered.

Everyone talked to Lizzie until they reached their first stop. She heard the door open and felt someone grab her hand. "I got you, bestie. Let's go." She smiled at Charlotte's words. "So are you going to defy Lydia and tell me the plans or has she got something against you?" Charlotte guided her out the limo and laughed at this statement. "No, she has nothing against me but I am not going to tell you because it is a surprise that you will love to the maximum." Lizzie listened to the loud whirring noise in the background. "Wait, is that the sound of a PLANE?! Are we getting on a plane?" The blindfold was pulled off her. Lydia bounced in front of her. "Yes but the surprise is WHERE we're going. And I know that look on your face. I have everything handled for you, from your clothes to your passport. Darcenator helped me." Lizzie beamed at her little sister.

"I have this planned out to a tee so all you have to do is sit back and relax." Lizzie turned around and saw the jet in the hangar. She recognized this jet. It was one of Pemberley's company jets. She turned to Gigi. "This is a Pemberley jet. Did Darcy do this too?" Gigi nodded. "You know my brother, always willing to help, especially if it's concerning you." Gigi recognized the look on Lizzie's face. "He did this so you can have a good time. Lizzie, if you don't relax, you'll remember this as a horrible bachelorette party. C'mon, let loose." Lizzie grabbed her glass of champagne and downed it. "Let's do it."

The plane ride was not that long but it made Lizzie wonder for a second how far they were going. She abandoned that thought and closed her eyes as she felt them start to descend. "Okay guys, we're landing. Lizzie, this is for you. Welcome to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico." Lizzie's eyes snapped open. "We're in Cabo?! Oh my… we're in Cabo. I cannot believe it!" If they weren't landing, she would have jumped up and hugged Lydia. She mentioned once, during the process of meeting a huge deadline, that she needed a tropical getaway to relieve all of her stress. Lydia must have been listening and she couldn't be happier that she was. The plane landed and they got off the plane to see another limo waiting there for them. Lizzie took this opportunity to hug Lydia. "I honestly love you. This is amazing and we haven't even started yet." Lydia smiled and said, "Let's save that for later. I have SO much more planned for you." A mischievous formed on Lydia's face and Lizzie got oddly excited. Lizzie turned to everyone else and said, "Let's start this party!" They packed into the limo and drove off.

Their first stop was a resort. Everyone changed into bathing suits and lounged poolside while drinking tropical drinks. Some people were getting massages. They had their own personal servers to cater to their needs. Lydia leaned over and asked her, "How are you feeling? Having fun?" Lizzie nodded and sighed contently. "I really needed this. Between wedding planning and Illumination, I have been a big ball of stress. Thanks for this." Lydia smiled. "This isn't all." She turned to all the women. "I got the penthouse suite here so we can prepare for our night out. Everyone put on something HOT." Everyone made their way to the suite. When they opened the doors, they were taken aback. The room was littered with different beauty stations. "There is a hair washing station, a make-up station and so on. Let's start getting ready, ladies!" Lizzie, still to this day, cannot remember anything that happened that day. Everything was a blur. All she remembers is Lydia placing the blindfold over her eyes and being pushed into the limo. Someone passed her a glass of champagne and she sipped it. Charlotte took this opportunity to ask everyone to tell their most embarrassing Lizzie story. She was blindfolded so her patented scowl couldn't work so she had to grudgingly sit through all of it. By the time the limo reached their destination, everyone was clutching their stomachs and Lizzie was pouting hard. "Alright everyone, lay off my almost sister-in-law. We're here so let's enjoy tonight!" Everyone cheered and exited the limo.

Lizzie heard loud music and then all of a sudden, the cool air outside turned into a hot, crowded space. Lizzie screamed out, "Is this a club?!" The blindfold was taken off of her face and there was a closed off area that said RESERVED FOR BRIDAL SHOWER. Everyone crowded into their reserved spot and then a sash was placed around Lizzie. "We have a little surprise for you but for now just enjoy and drink up! Drinks are on me!" Lydia handed her the first drink and Lizzie sipped at it. For the rest of the night, Lizzie danced and laughed and enjoyed her night with her closest friends and family. All of a sudden, Lydia was pulling Lizzie to a platform that overlooked the whole club. She was placed in a seat and then the music changed. Four underdressed men walked up and started to give her a lap dance one by one. Usually, Lizzie would be mortified by this but the alcohol in her system made her laugh until tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Everyone on the side howled with laughter on the side and she was sure she saw someone filming. By the time the music was done, only three of the men were done dancing. The fourth one had a mask on walked toward her. A slower song came on and the fourth man started dancing on her closer than the others did. This started to make Lizzie a little hot. She turned to Lydia and mouthed, "HOLY SHIT, THIS IS HOT." Lydia laughed and took a picture of Lizzie. The dancer must have been done because he stopped dancing and took a bow. Everyone in the club cheered. Lizzie stood up and hugged the dancers. She told them thanks for the dance.

Lizzie couldn't deny that she had the greatest time of her life tonight. When they got back to the hotel, everyone crashed on the first slat surface they could find. Lizzie wasn't that tired however. She sat by the window and watched the sun rise. She heard someone walking behind her and turned to find Lydia standing behind her. "Take a seat, baby sister. You deserve it after planning the greatest party in the world. I had a great time and I'm sure everyone else did too." Lydia sat down next to Lizzie and place her head on Lizzie's shoulder. "I'm glad you had fun. I know you aren't a fan of the grand and massive but you took all of that in stride tonight and had an unforgettable night. Aren't you glad you trusted the Ly-di-ah?" Lizzie laughed and reminisced at all the good times they'd had over the years and how much closer they'd gotten. "I am very glad I did. So now I know how to plan yours whenever the time comes." Lydia blushed and rolled her eyes. "Aww, c'mon Lydia, you know Max loves you like no one knows. You have to think it might be coming in the near future." Lydia smiled and didn't respond. "So how exactly did you pull all of this off? Not trying to be ungrateful but this probably cost a lot of money." Lydia lifted her head off Lizzie's shoulder and turned to face her. "Darcy helped me out. I went to him with my idea but no way to pull it off. He knew you were looking forward to all of this so he didn't want to see you get let down. You know, he loves you more than his life. If Max can love me at least a fraction of the amount that Darcy loves you, I'd be happy for the rest of my life." Lizzie grinned and blushed. "Thank you for all of this. It was the greatest night of my life. However, I want all copies of picture and video proof. My fiancé may have helped out with all of this but he shouldn't know about any of this." Lydia laughed and placed her head back on Lizzie's shoulder.


	4. Happily Ever After

**Don't kill me. I have been working forever to try and get this chapter to you guys but as I mentioned before, I am in a youth performing group and I was rehearsing non-stop for the past month. But I did my HUGE performance yesterday and killed it, so that means that I can get back to regularly writing and updating (YAY FREE TIME!) I needed a little inspiration so I watched the LBD again and I finally finished it! This is the longest chapter yet so enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was here, the day Mrs. Bennet had been waiting for since Lizzie was born: her wedding day. Lizzie opened her eyes as the sun shone in the window. She thought to herself that this was the last day she'll ever call Darcy her fiancé. She was sad at this little fact but relished in the fact that he'd be her husband instead. She thought of that time while she was filming her video diaries where she swore she hated him. That couldn't be farther from the truth. She sat up and stretched as her mother poked her head in her room and knocked lightly. "Elizabeth, it is time to wake up. We can't keep dear William waiting for you all day." Lizzie rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "I'm up, mom." She shifted and got off her bed to start the day that she will remember forever.

Across town, Darcy was awake, drinking a cup of coffee. He sat at his island in the kitchen, deep in thought. He was actually getting married today. There were many times after his parents died that he thought that he would never see this day. He thought about the day Bing persuaded him to come to Netherfield. He was sure that he'd regret it and for a second, meeting all those people who marveled at him and the amount of money he sat on, he did. He stuck his nose up. And that's when he met the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Needless to say, he didn't regret going to Netherfield anymore. He heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Gigi and Fitz standing in his kitchen. "Good morning. I'm sorry, I was just thinking. I didn't hear you enter." Gigi had a key to his place and didn't fail to use it. She walked over and placed a hand on Darcy's shoulder. "It's okay. You're getting married today. It's okay to take a minute to take it all in. I know you wish mom and dad were here and they are. That joy you're going to get seeing Lizzie walk down the aisle in that AMAZING dress is all them. They delivered her to you." Darcy rarely got emotional but he couldn't hold back the tears welling in his eyes. He hugged Gigi with one arm and kissed the top of her head. Fitz smiled at this scene. "Not that this isn't sweet, but don't you have a bride to help get ready? Lizzie B should not be kept waiting on her day. Off you go, Gigi D! I'll take care of this one here. Trust the best man! I got this. He'll be delivered in one piece." Gigi laughed at this. "Okay, okay I'm going. Sidney said to tell you good luck today. Now I'm leaving. Love you William! See you at the wedding!" She ran out of his house.

"I'm not sure how we're related but I was told that there was a relation there." Fitz laughed. "Man, don't shrug it off; you are more like Gigi than you think. You act like Gigi when Lizzie is around." Darcy looked appalled at this. "I do not! I think I am in full control of myself and my bearings when Lizzie is present. I do not believe ridicule is the reason I asked you to be my best man. I can just call Bing and ask him…" Fitz stopped Darcy from reaching for his phone. "No, no, no need for that. You already have the best man for the job in front of you and I wasn't ridiculing you. Now that we are done with the part where you almost lose your mind, let's get some breakfast and then start getting ready! You have a wedding to attend, man!" Darcy smiled at these words.

Back at Lizzie's apartment, she was pretty sure she was going to have a panic attack. "No! My makeup isn't right! My hair isn't right! I can't see Darcy like this. He'll never want to marry me." She buried her face in her hands. Jane waddled in the room with a cup of tea. "Here Lizzie, just relax. I think this will help." Lizzie took the tea from Jane and sipped it but still felt anxious. Charlotte placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey guys, can I talk to Lizzie alone for a second?" Everyone nodded and left the room. "Okay, what's going on?" Lizzie released a deep breath. "What if he realizes that he is making the biggest mistake of his life by marrying me? What if he figures out that I'm not enough for him and that there is someone out there who is?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. Charlotte pulled her into a hug and rubbed her arm. "Lizzie, you know Darcy loves you, more than anything. He has been waiting forever to marry you. He was giddy like a child when he bought your engagement ring. I never thought that I'd see him like that but you bring it out of him. No one else can do that but you. Do me a favor. When you are walking down that aisle, look at Darcy. Like REALLY look at him. Look into his eyes and you'll see how he feels about you. That look of undeniable love that we all see when he looks at you. He has someone that is enough for him; you. Just relax and enjoy your day. You'll remember today forever and I'm pretty sure you don't want to remember a massive freak out." Lizzie released a shaky laugh. "You're right. Thanks for talking me off the ledge. I guess I did make the right choice for maid of honor. I still feel nervous though. I think I might puke. Maybe I just need to talk to Darcy. Can I talk to Gigi for a second? She saw him this morning; she might be able to tell me what state of mind he's in." Charlotte nodded and left the room. The door opened again and Gigi walked in. "Hey, how are you? Feeling nervous?" Lizzie nodded. "Really nervous. How was your brother when you saw him?" Gigi tried to hold back a smile. "He was just as nervous as you are now. I think he was also thinking about our parents too. I know he really wants them to be there for him today but you know William. He will never make it show how he is truly feeling." Lizzie felt something hit her like a speeding train. "Oh, how could I forget? Of course he's missing your parents. I actually have something for the both of you. I'll give you your gift first." Lizzie turned around and dug in her purse and pulled out a black box. She opened it and inside, there was a gold locket. Gigi reached for it and opened the locket. Inside there were two pictures; one of her and Darcy and another with her, Sidney, Lizzie and Darcy. "Just in case you forget you have family. You have my family now too. They all couldn't fit in the locket." Lizzie laughed lightly and Gigi tackled her with a huge hug. "Thank you so much for this. I am happy to be a part of your family now. I always wanted and older sister and I think I have the best." Lizzie wrapped her arms around Gigi and hugged her back. "It's my pleasure, little sis." Gigi pulled back and started dabbing at the tears falling from her eyes. "Now let's call everyone back in here and get you ready to marry my brother."

After everyone came back in the room, all action went into overdrive. Lizzie's hair and makeup was now to her approval and now came the time to put on her dress. She closed her eyes as the dress was slipped onto her body and zipped up. She waited until the veil was placed on her head to open them. When she looked in the mirror, she was amazed. Her dress looked like something from Cinderella. There were jewels on the bodice and scattered along the bottom of the dress. She looked at how her hair cascaded past her shoulders and down her back, the same hair style that she wore the day she and Darcy started dating. She was trying her hardest not to cry and failing miserably. Lydia hugged her from behind. "You look beautiful. Darcy is not going to know what hit him." Her mother entered the room. "Alright everyone, it's time to… Elizabeth, you look remarkable! Oh, William won't even know what to do with you! Let's not keep that man waiting! Let's move, ladies!" Everyone started to file out the room. Lizzie was by herself again until her father entered the room. "Lizzie dear, you look amazing. I cannot believe you are getting married today. Don't tell Jane or Lydia but I'm most sad to see you go. You and I have a much closer relationship and now you have a husband to talk to and do most of the things we used to do." In all of Lizzie's life, excluding the Wickham situation, she had never seen her father get emotional. He had tears in her eyes. "Dad, if you cry, I'll cry. Please don't. I've done enough crying today." He wiped his eyes and pulled her in for a gentle hug. "Are you ready to become a Darcy?" She shook her head. "No, I'm ready to become a Bennet-Darcy."

Darcy stood at the end of the aisle, anxiously waiting to see his bride. The music started and the butterflies started flying in his stomach. Lydia walked out first and gave him a thumbs up as she went to her place. Jane came out next and smiled politely at him. Charlotte walked out last and then the music changed. The wedding march started and everyone stood and turned to see the bride's entrance. She was led in by Mr. Bennet. He was beaming proudly. She was looking at him like her was the only man in the world. To him, she was the only woman in the world for him. Even though they were walking at a decent pace, he felt like they were moving agonizingly slow. All he wanted was to have her in his arms. He looked as his eyes clouded over with tears. She mouthed to him, "I love you" and he mouthed it back while he smiled tightly to prevent his emotions from taking over. She finally got to him and Darcy reached to take her hand. He shook her father's hand and whispered to him, "Thank you for making the most amazing woman I could ever have the fortune and opportunity to meet." Her father nodded and placed her hand in his. Goosebumps arose on both of their arms. Darcy kissed her hand and led her to the altar.

Lizzie looked in his eyes and just like Charlotte said, there was a look of undeniable love. She had no doubt that this was where he wanted to be and she couldn't help but return that sentiment. The time came for the vows and Lizzie was up first. "I was writing my vows and I realized that I have never called you William. So I decided to add that to my vows. Just don't call me Elizabeth." Everyone started to laugh. She continued. "The year I met you was the most FRUSTRATING, transformative year in my life. When we first met, I thought you were a pompous ass looking down at all the common folk. But looking at you now, I can see why you were that way. I can say now that I was wrong about a few things when I first met you. But after that, when I finally got to know the real William Darcy, I found out that you had the biggest heart and you always looked after and protected those you loved the most." At this she looked at Lydia and Gigi. "You put your heart on the line for me, even though you were scared to death that I'd reject you, which I did but that made way for me to actually get to know you and see that I could not live another day of my life without you in it. William, I love you with every fiber of my being. The way you shower me with love every single day makes me fall in love with you over and over again. You bring me back from the island of me when I am in my head too much and we both know that happens a lot. I vow to always be the woman you fell in love with and to be the best wife, and whenever the time comes, mother of your children I can be. I love you William."

It was Darcy's turn now. "I was going to read the vows I wrote but I have decided to speak from the heart. We all know that this is not my strongest feature but you make me want to challenge that. Lizzie, the man I was before I met you is now a man I don't know. You have changed me for the better. The reason why you thought I was, as you eloquently put it, a pompous ass is because I was. I even remember insulting you the first time we met. I must have been insane as well. But I believe that I have found my sanity now. The fact that we are getting married today attests to that. Lizzie, you are the most beautiful, loving woman I have ever met and to flashback to our first meeting, 'decent enough' does not even begin to describe the woman standing in front of me." After he finished his vows, the rest of the ceremony went by like a blur. They were pronounced husband and wife and Lizzie was pretty sure she saw her mother sending a picture of her and Darcy to all her friends with unmarried daughters. Lizzie and Darcy exited the church.

At the reception, everyone was approaching Lizzie and Darcy to congratulate them. Gigi came up to them and hugged them tightly. "Now you're officially my sister! I am so happy for you guys." Sidney, standing behind Gigi, reached forward and shook Darcy's hand. "Congratulations to you both. I cannot imagine you two being with anyone else." Lizzie thanked him and Darcy gave him a meaningful look that Lizzie reminded herself to ask him about later. "Gigi, where did you get that beautiful locket?" Gigi beamed at Lizzie. "My sister here gave it to me as a reminder that I do have family. Look at the pictures inside." Darcy looked at the pictures and then turned to Lizzie with tears in his eyes. He pulled her in and kissed her deeply. Everyone around them hollered and tapped on their champagne glasses. They broke apart, blushing furiously. Gigi and Sidney left to get some drinks. The time for toasts came around and it was similar to a roasting. Every embarrassing story that Charlotte and Fitz could think of became a joke in their speeches.

Gigi stood up and tapped her glass. "Hello everyone, I'm Gigi, William's, and now Lizzie's sister. These two are the most stubborn people I have ever met in my life. It is no wonder that I had to work so hard to actually get them in a room together, talking and noticing each other for more than the things on the surface. It took them long enough to become a couple and now here they are, married. There is no one happier that they are husband and wife than me. Okay, maybe Mrs. Bennet. I love you guys. Congratulations and cheers." Everyone raised their glasses for them. Sidney stood up before Gigi got the chance to sit down. "I'm Sidney, Gigi's boyfriend. I have been waiting for a while to do this and William actually suggested that this was the perfect moment to do this so here I go. Gigi, I was pretty sure I fell for you the second you answered that video call and I have only fallen deeper since." He got down on one knee. "Georgianna Darcy, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Gigi nodded rapidly through tears and bent down to kiss Sidney. Everyone cheered and Lizzie looked at Darcy. "You knew about this." He smiled at her. "Yes, as Sidney mentioned, I suggested that tonight was opportune. Why shouldn't he do it here?" Lizzie beamed at him.

The night winded down and it was time for Darcy and Lizzie to leave. They got into the limo as everyone cheered. They got to their loft and he carried her across the threshold. She gasped at the sight of roses leading the way to their bedroom. "William… okay, it sounds weird calling you that. Darcy, this is beautiful." He kissed her lightly and then grabbed her hand and led her to their room. He started to kiss her neck until she stopped him. "Stop, hold on for just one minute. I have a gift for you." He started to object. "Lizzie, you have given me everything I've ever needed. I don't need a gift." She sat on the bed and started to open her clutch. "Gigi told me today that you were missing your parents today. I was planning on giving her that locket but when she was telling me about that, it made the moment even better. I wasn't planning on giving you this present today but the time is just right." She handed him a long black box. He opened it and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He smiled at her in shock. "Oh my… Is this real?" She smiled at him while tears filled her eyes and spilled over. "I have to go to the doctor to confirm it but yes, I'm pregnant." He rushed over to her and lifted her off the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed at this. "I guess you're happy about this." He placed her down. "More than that, I'm ecstatic." He kissed her and she grabbed his lapels. He growled on her lips and he reached around her to unzip her dress. She laughed again. "You know, this is how we got into this situation." He laughed at this too and kissed her again.


End file.
